choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Desire
This page contains the choices in Desire & Decorum, Book 2 and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Choices that say (No effect) after them mean only that there is no + or - points of any sort added thanks to that choice and there are no achievements earned due to that choice. If there is some relevant comment about the choice it is listed in the notes directly above or below the choice and its options depending on what the note is. Setup Choices Choice 1 *Import now! (Choice 2) *Play without importing. (Choice 3) Choice 2 *Yes, I would like to change my face. (Choice 3) *No, I shall continue with my current face. (Choice 4) Choice 3 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 4 *Ornate Onyx (�� 20) *Floral Fancy (�� 15) *Plaits and Pins (�� 15) *Fiery Waves (�� 20) *Blonde Chignon *Untamed Curls *Sophisticated Spirals *Upswept Brunette Choice 5 *Perfect! Let's away! (Choice 6) *Not quite right. Let's try something else. Choice 6 (imported) *Yes, I'd like to rename Lady'' Clara Mills'' of Edgewater. (Choice 7) *No, I shall keep my current name. (DC 1 or DC 3, or Choice 9) Choice 7 *What is your first name? Default is Clara Choice 8 *What is Clara's surname? Default is Mills Diamond Choice 1 (If you got the pug in Book 1) *Yes, I wish to rename Sunny. (Diamond Choice 2) *No, I'd like to keep his name the same. (Skip Diamond Choice 2) Diamond Choice 2 (If you chose to rename the pug) * Diamond Choice 3 (If you got the horse in Book 1) *Yes, I wish to rename Clover. (Diamond Choice 4) *No, I'd like to keep her name the same. (Skip Diamond Choice 4) Diamond Choice 4 (If you chose to rename the horse) * Choice 9 (imported) *Yes, I chose to be with you at the duke's ball! (Continue) *No, I picked someone else... (Choice 10) Choice 10 *Mr. Sinclaire *Prince Hamid *Miss Parsons *Mr. Harper Chapter One: Betrothal & Betrayal Choices Choice 1 *Am still in shock. (No effect) *Am furious. This wasn't the plan! (No effect) *Will be fine. (No effect) Choice 2 *I would sooner die than be married to you. (No effect) *Please let me out of this engagement. (No effect) *I'm engaged to someone else, not you. (No effect) Choice 3 *Duke Richards is a horrible person! (No effect) *I already had a plan worked out! (No effect) *I should have a say! (No effect) Choice 4 *I'm sorry. (No effect) *This wasn't my fault. (No effect) *I still want to be with you. (No effect) Choice 5 *We'' will'' be together. (No effect) *I've never been so angry before in my life! (No effect) Choice 6 *Kiss him/her. (❤ +LI) *Squeeze his/her hand. (No effect) Choice 7 *Did what she thought was best. (Grandmother +Relationship) *Won't even listen to me. (No effect) *Acted unforgivably. (No effect) Choice 8 *Stunning Sage (��20) *Pretty in Pink (��15) *A Maiden Fair (No effect) *Empire Evening (No effect) Choice 9 *A Wreath of Gold (��20) *A Band of Jewels (��20) *A Perfect Plume (��20) *A Bountiful Bloom (��15) *A Touch of Shade (No effect) *A Hatless Head (No effect) Choice 10 *Fantastic! London awaits! *Not what I desire. Let's try something else. " " Choice 11 *By all means, take Duke Richards for yourself. (No effect) *I'd be happier if I were able to choose my own partner. (No effect) *It seems I fared better than you. (No effect) +Manners if wearing a diamond outfit. Choice 12 *I will certainly try to avoid you know who's name at all costs. (No effect) *But I like to see any side of you. (❤ +Parsons iff Parsons is not your LI.) *...Duke Richards. (No effect) Choice 13 *Compete against Mr. Sinclaire and Miss Parsons at archery. (��12) *Continue on your walk. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Aim (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Mr. Sinclaire, would you assist me? (❤ +Sinclaire iff Sinclaire is not your LI.) *Miss Parsons, will you help me? (❤ +Parsons iff Parsons is not your LI.) *But I have this. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice! *What kind of bird is that? (Mr. Sinclaire doesn't hit the circle) *Have I shown you my ankle? (Mr. Sinclaire hits black) (❤ +Sinclaire iff Sinclaire is not your LI.) *Good luck. (Mr. Sinclaire hits red) Diamond Choice 4 This is a timed choice! Order of choices is random. *Blue circle. (Miss Parsons/Mr. Sinclaire wins) *White circle. (Miss Parsons/Mr. Sinclaire wins) *Yellow circle. (You win) ⬅ Correct Diamond Choice 5 *Mr. Sinclaire? (Path A) *Miss Parsons? (Path B) Diamond Choice 6 (Path A) *You should get used to it. (No effect) *I'll take that as a compliment. (No effect) *The real challenge for me is getting you to fall for me. (❤ +Sinclaire iff Sinclaire is not your LI.) Diamond Choice 7 (Path B) *You should just join the men until they get over it! (No effect) *I would easily join you again! (No effect) *If it means time with you, count me in... always. (❤ +Parsons iff Parsons is not your LI.) Diamond Choice 8 (Both) *Kiss him/her. (❤ +Sinclaire/Parsons) *Caress his/her face. (No effect) *Accept/Take the arrow. (No effect) " " or " " Choice 14 *What is it that you require? (+Manners) *If he's here, I'm not. (No effect) Chapter Two: A Royal Introduction Choices Choice 1 *Certain I will impress her! (No effect) *Worried what she will think of someone like me... (No effect) *Curious why I'm not meeting the Prince Regent... or King George III. (No effect) Choice 2 *Gilded Glory (��25) (+Manners) ( ) *Empire Evening (No effect) Choice 3 *Take Mr. Harper's hand. (+Manners) *Take the duke's hand. (+Manners) *Get in on my own. (No effect) Choice 4 *Is that how you can get away with being such a cad? (No effect) *I would rather be a peasant than be royalty through you! (No effect) *Royalty? Maybe there is something good in this horrific situation. (No effect) Choice 5 This is a timed choice. *Avoid her eyes and curtsy. (+Manners) ⬅ Correct *Meet her eyes and curtsy. (No effect) *Stand tall and whirl. +Manners if wearing Gilded Glory. Choice 6 *Thank you, Your Majesty. (+Manners) ⬅ Correct *Would rather you didn't. (No effect) " " or " ". Choice 7 *There is nothing in the world that could make me marry you! (No effect) *I would sooner marry a literal pig! (No effect) *Even if I am forced to marry you, I shall never be yours in heart or spirit! (No effect) Choice 8 This is a timed choice. *Curtsy! (No effect) *Step on the duke's foot! *Step back and bow! (+Manners) ⬅ Correct Choice 9 *Always seem to be coming to my rescue. (No effect) *Didn't need to step in with the duke. I had it well in-hand. (No effect) *Look positively dashing tonight. (❤ +Sinclaire) Choice 10 *I had no idea... and I'm sorry you went through that. (No effect) *If she was anything like Duke Richards, you made the right decision. (No effect) *Your friendship means a great deal to me. (No effect) Choice 11 *Your presence here will be such a kindness! (No effect) *You don't have to do that for me. (No effect) *I would have been utterly undone without you by my side! (❤ +Hamid) Choice 12 *Explore St. James Palace with Prince Hamid. (��16) *Remain at the ball. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Did you ever discover that? (No effect) *Can one man be capable of so much mischief? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *This place must be so full of history! (No effect) *Good, I should like to bring a sword to my next encounter with the duke. (No effect) *How very... romantic? (❤ +Hamid) Diamond Choice 3 *Examine. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Examine. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Ask about the katar. (Path A) *Ask about the glaive. (Path B) Diamond Choice 6 (Path A) *Why do epic romances always require the lovers be separated? *I suppose you got your love of travel and history from your father, then? *I hope you and I can be together after all these trials and tribulations. (❤ +Hamid) Diamond Choice 6 (Path B) *How do you know all of this? (No effect) *Doesn't that kind of make the glaive mine? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 This is a timed choice. *Drop the helmet! *Stay perfectly still! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Giggle! (No effect) If the timer ends, you stay perfectly still. Diamond Choice 8 *So much adventure exists literally within the walls of the palace! (No effect) *That you've never been caught doing this! (No effect) *That you aren't taking this opportunity to kiss me! (❤ +Hamid) " " Choice 13 *I wasn't certain you would be here! (No effect) *You're looking lovely, as ever! (❤ +Parsons) Choice 14 *Think that's an intriguing idea! (No effect) *Would rather eat dirt than ally with the countess! (No effect) Choice 15 *We want the same thing. (No effect) *You have no other choice. (No effect) Choice 16 *Hear the countess's history with Duke Richards. (��15) *Ignore the feud. ( ) Diamond Choice 9 *I suppose the Karlington bloodline has always been selfish and proud. (No effect) *This could all have been avoided if some brothers had only played nice? (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *I'm so sorry... I had no idea. (No effect) *It's no more than what you deserve. (No effect) *Why did we never discuss anything so exciting at sewing circle? (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 *I must agree. The rest of them have charm. (No effect) *Bragging over land stolen from better men? How unrefined. (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 *We will take him down... together. (No effect) *What about a powerful woman? (No effect) *Why did you scheme against me? (No effect) " " if you chose to hear about the feud between the countess and the duke in Choice 16. " " Choice 17 *Will have him wrapped around my finger! (No effect) *Guess I'll have to manage... somehow. (No effect) " " if you chose to hear about the feud between the countess and the duke in Choice 16. Chapter Three: Homeward Bound Choices Choice 1 * Take every dinner with him. * Introduce him as my fiance. (No effect) * Treat him like a guest. Choice 2 * Yes! I'm dying to visit! * My father wanted Edgewater for me... (No effect) Choice 3 * Buy this item! (�� 25) * Choose this look! "This item" is called "In Plain Sight". "This look" is "A Maiden Fair." Choice 4 This is a timed choice. * Dive under the coffee table. * Hide behind the settee. (+Stealth) Choice 5 * Knock over the flour. * Hide in the corner. (+Stealth) Choice 6 * Dart behind a pillar! (+Stealth) * Sneeze! Choice 7 * You're welcome for next sewing circle's gossip, I suppose. (No effect) * You can't spread a word of this, I beg you! Choice 8 * There are too many risks! * Perfect! You can lead the way. (No effect) * You're as reliable as you are handsome. Choice 9 * Were you truly that worried we'd be lost? (No effect) * We must turn back! * Perhaps this is our chance at a life together. Choice 10 * Take the scenic route. (�� 17) * Ride hard for Grovershire. ( ) Choice 11 * Strike them with the force of a thousand suns, Mr. Harper! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * You'll never best us, you vagrants! Choice 12 * Examine. (No effect) Choice 13 * Pick up the sword and fight! (�� 18) * Give Mr. Harper the extra sword. ( ) Choice 14 * Am fine, all thanks to you. (No effect) * Think I'm in shock! Choice 15 * Read over. ( ) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Desire & Decorum